


Captain's Orders

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Cum Eating, Dubious consent due to one being a secret traitor, Exhibitionism, M/M, MMoM 2020, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Wesker is just using Chris for sex, allusions to the spencer mansion incident approaching, fantasies of torture, mmom, pre-first game, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Some time before the Spencer mansion Chris and Wesker had a sexual relationship. Just a brief snippet of that time.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726786
Kudos: 29





	Captain's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories/chapters again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not view hits or kudos and comments are disabled.
> 
> This is the second of the MMoM 2020 fics I have done. I don't know if I'll do all 31 days but I'll put up everyone I do in a series. I will not be adding them to the collection however since I personally dislike the control mods of collections can exert over fics in them. I mean I post and forget these things so I don't like anyone no matter how trustworthy having that kind of power over my id fics.
> 
> This takes place at some point before the first game based on the idea that Chris and Wesker had some kind of fucked up secret relationship before everything went down.

Captain’s Orders

“Come on Captain, there isn’t anything more you can do tonight,” Redfield said from where he was standing in Wesker’s home office. “I thought we were going to grab a beer, some dinner and then spend some quality time together before I have to head home.” He could hear the slight request in the younger man’s voice. Chris was starting to chafe under the secrecy. He didn’t bother to acknowledge him as it wouldn’t serve any purpose. He’d started the affair with the man to pass the time while he waited for the inevitable but there were times when he wondered if it had been a mistake.

Redfield had seemed to understand the need for secrecy having first hand experience with don’t ask don’t tell but lately he’d started hinting that he’d like to stay the night. That was never going to happen there were the occasional late night calls that no one could be allowed to over hear. “Just find something to occupy yourself until I’m done,” he said using the same tone he delivered orders in.

Redfield gave him a dark look and then smiled in a way that didn’t quiet fit his face. It was more like one of his own smiles than the over grown frat boy smiles Chris usually displayed. “Certainly sir, I always follow orders.” He ignored the obvious sarcasm and turned back to his work. In truth it wasn’t that important just busy work to keep up appearances but he had an image to maintain. He heard shuffling and glanced back to see that Chris was stripping he was shirtless and already had his pants halfway down exposing his boxer briefs. He turned back to his work ignoring the other man, suddenly curious how Chris was going to play this. He wondered if Redfield would approach him or not. He heard a slight moan and glanced back to see Redfield rubbing his own chest and occasionally the bulge forming in his underwear. “What are you doing Redfield?”

“Following Orders, finding something to occupy myself,” Chris said with a smirk and then slid his hand under the waistband to jerk himself. “So go on about your work Captain I’ll just be keeping myself busy until your done.” It wasn’t the first time Chris had managed to impress him. He often thought there was possibly something useful just below the surface with more time and the right tools he could probably turn him into a real asset for his goals. Of course the thought was always fleeting as he watched Chris slide the boxer briefs down to fully expose himself. 

He watched as Chris jerked himself harder with one hand while playing with his nipples with the other. He could tell by the challenging glint in his eye that Chris was betting on him stopping his work. He wasn’t about to give the other man that satisfaction so he turned back to the screen and resumed his typing. He could tell by the half moan half whine that Chris was disappointed so behind his glasses he searched around until he found a reflective surface he could watch the other man in. He waited for Chris to stop but then the other man shrugged and closed his eyes and began to jerk faster. He was a bit surprised by that and found himself freezing in his work to watch Chris. He could tell the other man wasn’t just doing this to taunt him any more he was getting into it. He was reminded of why he’d decided to keep having sex with Redfield instead of relegating him to just a one night stand like the others he’d fucked in Raccoon city. There were times when he was an actual challenge and this was clearly going to be one of them. He wasn’t surprised when Chris began to breath heavier and all too soon was cumming into his free hand. 

He watched as Chris opened his eyes and looked at the back of his head with a knowing smirk. He followed Chris eyes and saw that Chris could see his reflection where he was looking. He watched as Chris licked his cum off his hand and then pulled up his pants and underwear before picking up his shirt. He watched the way Chris walked over to him determined not to turn around. He knew his own cock was straining against his pants but he would not give the other man the satisfaction of seeing he had started to get to him. “See you tomorrow, Captain,” Chris said as he leaned down. “Maybe tomorrow I can be the Captain and you can follow my orders.” He found himself simultaneously turned on, pissed off and just a bit proud of the other man for doing it. Even more so when he heard his door close followed shortly there after by the sound of Chris’s bike starting up. 

He turned his chair to look at the place Chris had been standing and quickly undid his own pants and shoved them and his underwear down. He began to jerk as he considered different scenarios of how he could pay the other man back for this. They ranged from things that could actually happen like actually letting Chris play at being the boss for a bit to the more deranged and impossible such as using all his skills to break the other man until he was nothing more than a pet dog who would do anything Wesker wanted. The dog idea had all sorts of appeal and if it wasn’t for the fact that he needed Chris for the upcoming project he’d consider it but it would have to remain just a pleasant fantasy. Still he enjoyed the images of Chris crawling toward him begging to be allowed to touch himself so much he played them over and over as he came all over his own chest.

The End


End file.
